What came after
by isilee
Summary: Starting at the end of DH this follows Hermione's story before the epilouge. includes so far funerals, afterwar reconstruction, and a trip to australia with some unexpected troubles. Please leave honest reviews, i really listen to them. thanks! : rhr hg
1. Morning

Biting cold water ran down her tearstained face, it felt so good and clean after a horrible night…

Hermione rubbed her face with the hand towel next to the porcelain sink, breathing heavily and deeply in the tiny faded yellow bathroom next to Ginny's room. Taking a sopping washcloth, she put it behind her neck, sweaty with her dream's horrors and with the hours lain awake, listening to the sounds of grief rocking the Burrow. She would never forget George's inconsolable, but fairly quiet sobs, Ginny's whimpers in her sleep, or even Mr. Weasley's gaunt face upon arriving at the Burrow the first time since the battle- the Battle of Hogwarts it was now called. Rubbing the sleep out of her still-red eyes, Hermione walked out of the bathroom still with her washcloth and right into the room she was sharing with Ginny. Ginny herself was curled up in her quilt, staring blankly through her window; her eyes swollen and her flaming red hair tussled and knotted, fanning out behind her. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and gave the leg of one of her closest friends a reassuring rub.

"Today is going to be terrible." Ginny sighed, not looking at Hermione.

"Can't be much worse then last night." Hermione answered, now getting up to get her wand on the nightstand and then sitting on her bed, opposite of Ginny. She recognized both pain and determination in that familiar face as Ginny's eyes met hers. "Would you like me to get you anything? Water?"

"No, I'm coming too. I want to get moving. "The slightly younger girl yawned, throwing off her quilt and stretching.

Hermione pointed the wand to the rickety old wooden fan next to the window pulsing with the morning's strong sun, the heat in the Burrow was getting ridiculous, she felt like she had slept in a sauna. The feeble warm breeze the fan granted wasn't much of a help, as she dried her borrowed nightshirt from the washcloth's drippings and changed into even more borrowed clothes, her own in tatters from everything that she had gone through the last two days. It was too kind of the Weasleys to take her in like this, when they saw she had no where else to go they didn't even seem to think that _not_ taking her in was an option. They where like family, closer sometimes. She had found a sister in Ginny, a mother in Mrs. Weasley, and in Ron, well, Ron was her everything.

"Stupid…knots…" Ginny murmured, struggling to bring her brush through her hair, and bringing Hermione back to the Burrow. "'Mione, would you mind?"

"Er, sure, of course" Hermione stuttered, distracted and embarrassed she hadn't offered sooner. With her wand, she quickly siphoned the knots out of Ginny's long hair.

"Thanks." Ginny said, giving Hermione a brief smile. "Not long till I'll be able to do it myself…"

"No problem. Um." Hermione glanced at the doorway. "Should, er, we um…"

"Let's go." Ginny said with a nod, also looking at the hallway ahead, both afraid and apprehensive to face the challenges the day awaited.


	2. goodbye

**A/N: Sorry about the, well, sudden chapter change. I just wasn't happy with everything, so I thought I'd just destroy it all and start again. Hope it still works out aha **

**And, obviously, I do not own Harry Potter. **

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen when Ginny and Hermione had made their way down the stairs. It looked like she was trying to fill a kettle with water for tea, but was having some trouble as she was shaking violently. Silent tears were making their way down her pleasantly plump cheeks; hair the same shade as her offspring was springing out of its fabric bonnet; water was sloped down her front as the kettle shook back and forth.

"Oh, Mum." Ginny said, taking the copper kettle from her mother and putting it on the table, her eyes welling with tears. "Ssh, don't cry." She then wrapped her arms around Mrs. Weasley, rocking back and forth very slowly on the spot.

Hermione felt rather awkward.

"_Accio_." She murmured, aiming her wand at the abandoned teapot as Mother and Daughter embraced tightly. Proceeding to make tea, she filled the kettle with water and tapped it once, saying "_Boiltio_" under her breath. Then making three mugs bob along on her side, she filled them each with the steaming water, and, after placing her hand in the terracotta jar labeled 'tea' she added fresh earl grey teabags to the floating tableware. She sent two over to the table, and kept one for herself, leaning against the counter and looking out at the humid morning, bright with the new sun.

Wooden chairs scraped upon the polished floor.

Hermione turned around and tried to look natural as she sat next to Ginny. She was sure she was blushing.

"Oh, girls." Mrs. Weasley shuttered, trying her best to sound like she had not been crying. "Oh, what I would have done- to- to have let him live instead. Gladly I would have gone." She shook again, causing Ginny to reach over and rub her back, cooing.

"What would we have done without you? You really don't mean that. You would leave all us, leave us all behind?"

"Bu-but his future was s-so bright." Mrs. Weasley mumbled, tears falling into the mug she had just grasped firmly, as if squeezing it would relieve her of her pain, the crashing waves of guilt making her quaver tremulously.

"Yes, but- bu-" Ginny had to compose herself. "But he went laughing, right? And he had fought for what was right." She paused as Mrs. Weasley conjured up a handkerchief to blow her nose loudly into.

Hermione played with her tea. It really was to hot to drink this muggy morning. The humidity plus the steam from the tea alone made her feel like she was in a sauna.

She heard a creak on the stairs. She glanced up, watching Mr. Weasley hobble over to his wife and lift her up; so much love in his swollen eyes Hermione had the sudden urge to launch herself into a fresh wave of tears.

"C'mon, Molly" he croaked, supporting her as they walked outside.

"'Morning." Hermione muttered to their backs.

Ginny had her face in her hands.

"Better get the dark robes out." Her stifled voice said, hollow and blank.

Hermione nodded, putting her undrunk tea back on the table, following Ginny to the Weasley's laundry.

It's really unfair it's such a beautiful day. It should at least be cloudy. Hermione tried to scratch the back of her sweating neck as subtly as possible.

The suns rays beat down on them, the opaque shades they wore attracting every heat wave that was being admitted in England.

Hermione now flattened the front of her deep plum robes, trying to listen to what her former Transfiguration professor was saying.

"…With poise, his every action witty and ingenious, with every step he took he spread joy and laughter…"

She felt Ginny convulse involuntarily next to her.

"Stood up to what he believed in, never faulting, never wavering, protecting the life- and family- he loved so very much until his last breath…"

Hermione looked to her right, where Ron stood. Tears were dripping down his face, which was stonily set on Minerva McGonagall.

She felt her hands brush away tears on her own face. How odd, she thought, starring down at them, watching them evaporate in front of her very eyes. I hadn't even noticed.

She leaned slightly to the left, catching the sight of the white marble intricately engraved casket over Bill Weasley's shoulder, which, she thought, her stomach lurching, contained a lifeless Fred.

Fred. Fred was the antagonizer. He always had something to say, didn't he? He was the creative twin, while George was the brains. Maybe.

Hermione felt a surge of guilt, namely because she couldn't tell the twins more apart. Also because she couldn't really pay attention at the funeral of what felt like a half brother.

She shook her head, sharpening her concentration on McGonagall.

"… now, as we say goodbye, we ask ourselves why- why was such an innocent, remarkable, intelligent and charming young man taken from our midst? We have no answer for that. This world is cruel in ways unimaginable, bottomless in brutality. We just must hope that we have the strength to accept what Fred has given us with the loss of his live, the gift of a new world, a chance at a safe and peaceful life…" She faltered, drying her eyes on a tissue in her hand. "And, because of this we must also say thank you, for giving us the immeasurable pleasure of knowing an extraordinary man in life, and, with his death, granting new life on the ones he so dearly loved."

Everyone clapped, Mrs. Weasley breaking down into hysterics, Mr. Weasley holding on to her tight, Ginny crying so hard she was starting to choke, George starring at his brother's casket, his face blank but shinning with tears…

McGonagall left the small podium in the front of the casket, moving to the back of the crowd as the clapping thinned…

George now walked slowly to the podium, visibly trembling, every step looking like a major effort…

"Fred…" He began, his tears masking his words. Loss shook through Hermione, tears came when she had thought she had been wrung dry…

"Fred wa-was my life. And s-still is…" He put his hand to his forehead, sobbing. "I ha-ha-have lost th-the best part of m-me. Yo-you will ne-never be far f-from me, brother. Hero." His weeping was more painful then anything else Hermione had seen yet…

"…friend." He concluded, falling back upon Charlie, hugging him tightly, his legs giving out.

Speaking was now over, Hermione guessed through her haze as all of the Weasleys lined up in front of the marble grave.

Things had suddenly gone very cold, spite the spiking temperatures.

Harry nudged her, looking though her veil of tears just as bad as she felt. She fell in step behind him, in the line to say goodbye.

Hermione bent down, picked up a dandelion from the green, smooth lawn, and reached deep inside of her, trusting herself to find the right spell. She closed her eyes.

She opened them to find a white zinnia in her grasp. The line moved forward.

It was now her turn.

Mrs. Weasley was holding on tight to the closed head of the casket, her husband behind her, now holding unto Bill with all of his might.

Ron was kneeling at the other end of the gravestone, his head pressed on the Marble, his mouth forming words Hermione could not understand.

Ginny was sitting in a chair next to Percy where Hermione was standing minutes before.

Harry had just left Fred after placing his hands on it and letting out a sob that just wrenched Hermione's heart.

She walked up to the white marble. Placing the zinnia on top, she shut her eyes to the horrible sight in front of her.

"Thank you Fred." A small voice said inside her head. "Thank you, for being so brave, for being so bold." She shuddered. "For being so you."


	3. never let go

Hermione reached over, grabbing a pretzel from the bag Harry was holding.

"Thank God, I'm starving." She said, sticking the salty snack into her mouth.

"No pobem." Harry replied, his mouth full of pretzel. He swallowed, holding up the plastic bag from the Muggle shop. "And- I got Gatorade!"

"Electrolytes." Hermione nodded, smiling, taking the neon yellow bottle from him.

They leaned on the whitewashed wooden fence outside the convenience store.

"How much time do we have left?" Harry asked, fishing for another pretzel.

"About five minutes." She replied, struggling to open the orange plastic cap. "Being that we have to stop at the Burrow to pick up everyone."

Harry grunted, taking a swig of the sports drink.

They had just come from Colin Creevey's funeral at his family's plot outside of Surrey. Harry and Hermione were the only ones from their party able to come, being that the Weasleys were so distraught after this morning's burial.

Luna and Neville came with them though, Hermione reflected, nudging Harry for another pretzel. They were still with the family. Hermione couldn't stay. Not for this one. There was no more excess water in her to even make tears. Plus, Harry had been so hungry she could hear his stomach growling.

"I remember him telling me his father was a milk man." Harry kicked the ground with his dress shoes, sending a cloud of dust unto him and Hermione. "And remember how happy he was when Dennis fell into the lake?"

"Um hmm." Hermione was now looking at the overcast sky. Funny, how the weather could change so drastically when you aperate halfway across the country. "And that damn camera."

Harry laughed, a bit louder then was necessary.

"I wonder what he did with that picture of Lockheart removing all the freaking bones from my arm."

Hermione giggled, using her wand to blow off all the dust that had settled on their robes.

They fell into silence, the only sounds coming from the crunching of pretzels.

"Know what you're going to say?" Hermione asked, looking at her friend. He was starring intently into the bag, as if the German munchies would tell him the secret to life. This had to be so hard for him too. She would have Ron talk to him later- she was sure he would be feeling guilty for all of these senseless, horrible deaths.

Harry looked back at her. "I think I've- er- got a good idea."

He is a terrible liar, Hermione thought.

"No- really," Harry began, reading her expression. "I think I do." Now he was looking at the dreary clouds overhead. "Do you?"

"Yeah. I do."

A couple more moments of stillness.

"Ready?" Harry asked, using the fence to prop himself up.

"As ready as I'm going to be." Hermione responded. We're lucky there is hardly anyone around, she observed as they walked into an alley between the stores. Our robes were attracting enough attention as it is. They had just stopped caring, essentially. Some times you just couldn't keep track of all the details.

"Don't splinch" Hermione playfully advised before she turned quickly on the spot, her world compressing together, choking her, smothering her, her eyes bulging, brain popping…

A loud 'pop' later and Hermione was in front of the Burrow, taking a deep breath of air, letting the hot weather embrace her once more.

A second later and Harry was beside her, still holding onto his plastic bag holding their half empty Gatorade bottles and pretzel package.

"Hey." Ron came out from the hedges on Hermione's left. "How was it?"

"Depressing." Harry sighed, walking towards him.

"How've you been?" Hermione asked gently, following Harry.

"Same." Ron said, looking down at her. His eyes, like hers, were bloodshot; tracks of tears could still be seen on his face.

She hugged him, feeling his arms wrap securely around her.

"Oh, good!" Percy's voice carried out from the house. "Mum, their here!"

Ron and Hermione broke apart, him grabbing her hand before she strayed too far away.

They watched as all the Weasleys filed out of the Burrow to join them. Mrs. Weasley rushing towards them, looking worried.

"Have you eaten, dears?" She asked, looking at Harry's face. "You look famished."

"Yeah, we had some pretzels." Harry said, holding up the bag. "And Gatorade."

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Weasley said, apprehensive.

"Change of plans!" Mr.Weasley called out from the house. "We're going by Floo!"

Ron gave Hermione's hand a squeeze before they were separated by the crowd rushing back to the Burrow. Hermione checked her watch. They were late.

"Address is 39 Foleys Avenue." Mr. Weasley said hurriedly, passing the Floo jar around to everyone he could reach. Ron dashed in front of Hermione, taking a giant scoop of the grainy residue and then turning back to her, splitting his handful and gently tilting it into her hand. She smiled at him, closing her fist around her floo powder.

"39 Foleys Avenue" She heard Ginny, then Bill, then Charlie say consecutively, each jumping into the emerald flames.

Mrs. Weasley took a last fleeting look at the remaining people in her living room before walking into the fireplace.

Harry followed suit, behind him George and Percy, and then Mr. Weasley. All of a sudden, Hermione was all alone with Ron. He was in front of her, she could smell his hair, his freckles were the only thing she saw…

He kissed her briefly, his free hand holding her chin, before whispering in her ear, "Good Luck out there." And turning to the fire himself, he muttered the address and was whisked away.

She closed her eyes, exhaled the breath she had been holding in her shock. Reality crashed upon her as she remembered where she was supposed to be.

"39 Foleys Avenue!" She cried, rushing into the sparkling fire, closing her eyes again as she felt wind whip around her, her body being thrown through space…

She landed with a thump in a fireplace thick with dust from its frequent use. She opened her eyes too soon; they were watering and stinging in mere seconds, the pain causing her to cringe.

She felt someone escorting her out of the fireplace…

"Poor thing…all that ash…"

She was now being pushed by many hands into a seat, wooden, she thought.

"_Aquamenti!_" She heard, feeling a wet washcloth being put into her hands.

"Thanks" She murmured, pressing the damp fabric to her eyes, blinking out the cinders.

She opened her eyes to find nearly everyone in the homey room watching her. She blushed. "Dust…" she said weakly, as if offering up an explanation.

She glanced around to distract attention from herself. The room was full of people she knew, people she hadn't seen in ages. Others she saw moments ago at the Creeveys. There was Neville and his Grandmother, sitting with Luna on the scarlet couch near the table, against the wall near them was her former defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Slughorn, who was talking to Professor McGonagall. Mundungus was here too, with others she recognized from the Order, though many a familiar face was missing. She looked to her other side where hugging Mrs. Weasley was- Bellatrix Lestrange? No, this woman was softer looking, and she was crying, shaking as Mrs. Weasley sobbed in her own shoulder.

"That's what I thought too." Harry was sitting down next to her, pulling a wooden chair over from the table laden with pumpkin juice. "Meet Mrs. Tonks, sister of both our friends Bellatrix and Narcissa."

Ron whistled, sitting on the other side of Hermione's chair. She nudged to the other side so he would have more room.

"So, where's Teddy?" Hermione asked, brushing the rest of the ash from her hair.

"Napping." Harry said, placing his hands on his knees. "I already asked."

Ron put his arm around Hermione's back. She jumped a little. She wasn't used to this behavior. It wasn't all that bad though, she thought as she leaned back into him.

"Hullo." Ginny said, coming up behind Harry. Her face was still pale. Like Hermione she had probably just gotten sick of crying. "It's time to go. They want you two-" she gestured to Harry and Hermione. "To be in front." Hermione had expected that. It had been a hard decision to say yes to saying Tonks' eulogy, but she had to free the pressing guilt on her soul.

Harry had gotten up, waiting for Hermione to follow. "Come with us." Hermione said in an undertone to Ron. She hoped she didn't sound feeble. It just would be nice to have him there.

They now were walking out of the Tonks' house, following Mrs. Tonks down the street, the rest of their party behind them. Hermione remembered with a shock that Mr. Tonks was dead. What has this world done to us? She took Ron's hand and starred up into the never-ending sky, the deep blue of the atmosphere broken by a fluffy cloud every now and then, its enormity overwhelming Hermione, she felt so tiny, so alone…

The funeral party walked across few blocks till reaching a small church that, probably, couldn't fit them all. Behind the church was a small graveyard, which Hermione noticed as they grew closer, featured many newly dug graves. Her stomach flopped.

Now they were circling upon two mahogany caskets, each with a bunch of flowers on top. One was of lilies and orchards, while the on the left was adorned with daisies and lilacs. Hermione gave a wry smile.

A witch that Hermione did not recognize was walking to the front of the graves. She was talking. Hermione looked at the two caskets, loss griping her insides. She clutched Ron's hand all the more closer. She looked around. Across from her was Ginny, who had a small infant with identical red hair as hers in her arms, swaddled in a blue teddy-bear print blanket. The witch was still talking.

_Tonks. _Memories rushed through her head. Tonks, at Grimmald place, amusing Ginny and her all summer while they were cooped up there. Tonks teaching Hermione hair smoothing spells and cover-up charms. Tonks as they came to rescue Harry, not a year before. She was really the only young witch Hermione knew. She was original and fresh and just so _happy_ all the time. Except when she was love struck with Remus. Hermione had an urge to smile again. They had been so happy, so in love. Her mind darted back to the first time she met Remus Lupin on the Hogwarts Express in her third year. How long ago that was.

"'Mione." Ron whispered, shaking her arm.

She gasped, watching everyone else watch her for the second time today, the witch who had been speaking obviously gone.

She walked quickly to the front of the caskets.

She took a deep breath, the air shuddering as it entered her lungs. Taking out a crumbled paper deep in her robes, she began.

"I knew Nymphadora Tonks for a very short time. I first met her when she was new to the Order of the Phoenix, an organization that she believed wholly in, and worked diligently in it t-to free the world of-" she hesitated, hoping this was the right choice to make- "Voldemort." A deep tremble passed through the crowd. "Tonks, as she liked to be called, was a very loyal, spirited and gifted young witch. She always brightened the world with her, however varied, smile." She got a few nods on that one. Sobbing laced her hearing as she continued. "She was one of my only female role models- a fresh face in the sea of men who ran the order. Always open to lend a helping hand, she was loved by all, and loved all too." Her voice shook. Don't cry, she thought. Not yet. She glanced down at the paper to regain her spot. "Tonks was beautiful in mind, body, and spirit. H-Her loss is devastating to us all, and I can only hope that she knows how much we miss, and love her, and that her memory w-will n-never, ever be forgotten." Tears started coming again. Dammit. "I m-must add, though, that s-she left this world happy with her new family, and, a-nnd defending the cause she fought s-so hard to support. T-Tonks, you will b-be in our h-hearts forever." She broke down, looking at the casket, looking at the _casket _of _Tonks_, her _Tonks_, never ever had she felt so vulnerable, so alone…

I never got to say goodbye. She backed away to the sidelines as Harry approached. I never told how much you meant to me- all those times we talked and we laughed- you helped me grow up, you helped me fight, you helped me be strong. Oh, Tonks.

Harry cleared his throat. Hermione looked up, tears blurring her vision.

"Remus Lupin w-was an extraordinary man."

Hermione saw he wasn't reading off of anything. He's braver then me, she mused

"Strong, and gentle and kind- but had to suffer so, so much in his tormented life. Hard w-worker and brave leader, he would do _anything_ for his friends and family. He forgave easily and loved hard, a better comrade w-will never b-be found. Responsible for much o-of the su-su-success of the Order of the Phoenix, he fought valiantly till the end, risking all of the happy life fi-finally granted to him for the possible idea that his beloved son m-might ha-have a better life then he. Thank you, Re-Remus Lupin." Harry mulled to find something else to say, and, after a few moments pause in which only the weeping could be heard, he finished with "And may you rest i-in peace."

Ron pulled Hermione into a hug. They stood there, crying hard, as the gathering thinned. Hermione held him tightly, letting everything spill out, the pain the loss the fear, hoping with every fiber of her being that the new day would be brighter, the sun all the clearer, holding onto that hope, holding so hard and so strong, the hope that the darkness would pass, that the new world, this brave new world, would be worth the meaningless deaths and of almost all she held dear. She would never let go.


	4. joy again

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews and hits and things. Really made my day aha**

It had been two days since the funerals started. Hermione couldn't wait till they were over. She had lost count of all the wooden or stone caskets she had watched lowered into the soft earth, she was getting fed up with meeting with the family and letting go and saying goodbye. Yesterday had been Terry Boot, Daphne Greengrass, Professor Sprout, and Dawlish, the day before that was Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge, Stewart Ackerley, and Lisa Turpin. She counted on her fingers. Twelve then? They had missed many others, but seriously, how where you supposed to attend to all of them?

Hermione took a swig of Pumpkin Juice that was in all the gold goblets placed on that long table. It had to be at least half the size of the giant tables that resided in Great Hall.

They had also fit in St. Mungo's earlier that day. It had been nice, seeing Neville with his parents and visiting Luna's father, who, thank God, was improving. I have no idea what we would have done with her if her father had died, Hermione thought, looking down the table a bit to see Luna, now playing with baby Teddy, whose hair was now the same shade of dirty blond as hers. While they were there they had stopped by to see Hannah Abbot, Pavarti Patil, Dean Thomas, Professors Sinistra and Vector, Owen Cauldwell-er- Hermione racked her brain. Oh, Ernie Macmillan and Michael Corner. And Lavender Brown. None of their injuries were life threatening, it was concluded, which was the nice thing. Dean and Hannah were even released within that hour. Professor Vector did have a twitch though, which the healers didn't seem to be able to stop, and poor Owen Cauldwell- who, like Colin Creevey had snuck back in the school, had a visible gash from his cheek to his chest.

Not too bad. Hermione thought, taking another gulp of Pumpkin Juice. She just felt so cold, so apathetic. It made her sick.

"…right? And then we bewitched that wall- charms corridor, you know? Well, this was Luna's spell, brilliant really, she made it graffiti itself! We have no idea how she did it, simply amazing, piece of work she is- Oi! Luna! C'm over here and let Hannah know what you made that wall say- simply amazing I tell you- wait till you hear this…"

That was Neville. She smiled into her goblet. Celebrating with a bit of mead, she imagined.

She heard cheerful chatter floating her way from the other end of the table, serious talk coming from Professor McGonagall and- she guessed- the new Minister of Magic, Shacklebolt. How strange, Hermione pondered.

Then there was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Andromeda Tonks and Neville's Gran, The Abbot and Finnigin, Vane, and Thomas family near them. Hagrid was talking to Bill, Fleur at his side. Even old faces- Oliver Wood and Katie Bell had stopped by, Katie showing off her engagement ring to the Puddlemore United Keeper. Hermione was especially surprised to find out they were even working in the Order. They had really missed a lot, this past year.

Lee Jordan was talking with George to Hermione's left. She was so happy he was getting back into the swing of things. It was really depressing, watching him, blank and pale, sit around the Burrow. Luckily they were in the Burrow hardly ever, so that didn't happen often.

She reached over to the flagon of mead, pouring a bit into her empty goblet. It wouldn't hurt.

The alcohol burned her throat as she knocked it down. Warmth pulsed through her veins. She shook her head, taking sipping water to clear her mind.

Ginny sat down opposite to her, looking very pretty in new teal robes that set her hair off.

"You look great" Hermione said, trying to sound natural.

"So do you." Ginny replied, her voice strained. Hermione looked down at her pale blue robes. They did fit nicely. Rather like a Muggle dress, Hermione fancied. They picked up new robes and jeans today when they went to London. Sooner or later they figured Ginny would run out of clothes to share.

"Harry and Ron still out?" Ginny asked.

"Yup." Hermione had no idea where they went. She had been with at least one of them for almost every minute for the last year; she felt strange now all by herself.

"Gins, can you take the baby?" Luna came up behind her, holding the infant like she had no idea how it had gotten there.

"Sure." Ginny reaching up and taking Teddy, his hair turning fiery red before Hermione's very eyes.

"It's a game he likes to play." Luna said, patting the boy's head. "I have to explain about Prounts to Mr. Abbot. I think they are in his blueberry bush." Teddy let out a whine. "I'll be back though!" she offered as an explanation to the baby. "He wants to tell me about the pigmy puffs again." She walked away abruptly, leaving Ginny and Hermione to giggle among themselves.

"Want him?" Ginny asked, holding him above the heavily laden table.

"Love too" Hermione stood up to take him. He was dressed in a small, light blue cotton t-shirt with a broomstick on it, his corduroy shorts covered in dust at the knees. Turning his face to meet hers, she watched his big, green eyes scrunch up, and his hair turn a light brown, bushy- just like hers. Hermione laughed.

"We match!" she exclaimed holding him against her robes. Ginny laughed too, as Teddy stuck his legs out, preventing Hermione from putting him down. "Your adorable." She whispered in his teeny ear, his small button nose sniffing the air. She couldn't tell if he looked like either Remus or Tonks, but he certainly loved being the center of attention. She turned to smile up at Ginny and found, to her surprise not Ginny sitting opposite to her, but Ron.

He was watching her, beaming.

She was prevented from an awkward moment as her finger was grabbed by Teddy, who had his small, chubby fist clenched around her pinky. She cooed in his ear once more, trying to deflect Ron's unabashed gaze at her.

"Is that who I think it is?" Thank God, Harry was here.

He sat next to her, his entire face lighting up, reaching for Teddy. She passed the infant over after a quick hug, watching Harry hold him tight, laughing hard when the thick brown hair turned to deep, jet black.

She looked back at Ron, who was still looking at her. She gave him a wide smile, enjoying the happiness flooding her every limb, hoping her heart wouldn't go and burst with love for him in public. Perhaps it was the mead, she thought. But I doubt it, said a tiny voice.

People kept traveling over, thanking and hugging the three of them- usually saving Harry for last, their faces shinning with happiness, awe-

And Freedom, she thought, closing her eyes and soaking in the atmosphere, the warmth pulsing from this happy table. It was so unbelievable that this was happening. She didn't think she would ever be truely happy again. She opened her eyes to see Harry and Ron feeding Teddy pudding, cheering everytime he took a bite.

We're going to make it through this. I know we can.

Right then there was a hollow ringing sound as Professor McGonagall taped her goblet with her wand.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like to give a speech before dessert." Everyone stopped talking, laughing, to take a look at her.

"First of all, I think it is in order to thank the Longbottoms for the use of this hall in this marvolous feast." Everyone clapped politely. For some reason Hermione couldn't image Neville growing up in such a grand place. "Now, I have a few matters I thought I'd bring to your attention." Teddy cried out. "Even you, Mr. Lupin" Everyone laughed, Harry whispering something into the tot's ear.

She continued. "First of all I would like to share with all of our guests who feel they did not receive- or failed to receive completely- an adequate education in their seventh year of Hogwarts, the compensation for this will be a temporary tutoring program at the Ministry of Magic so, with the current seventh years next year, they can take their N.E.W.T.S. at the same time." There was a cheer among the students who should have graduated from Hogwarts in this last month. Hermione, clapping frantically, shared an ecstatic smile with Ron and Harry. She could hear Neville whooping down the table, Dean and Seamus standing up in her line of view, Hannah Abbot apparently crying, hugging her Father.

McGonagall cleared her throat. Hermione really could have exploded, her future now had a chance, all she had hoped for was setting on the horizon, she could still earn those sought out credentials she had been looking too since age eleven. It now would be possible to gain a job in the magical world.

"For all those other Hogwarts students who felt their education was not up to standards, there will be extra classes during the school year for you to attend and take what you need so you too can gain the education you deserve." People clapped now, too, but more out of manners. Extra classes were not the ideal solution for everyone, Hermione thought. But what else could they have done?

"Hopefully, this will complete everyone's schooling on time and on schedule." McGonagall took a breath.

"My next announcement will refer to everyone who helped the Order of the Phoenix, and Hogwarts, for each and every one of these participants will receive - in gold -compensation for helping us down the dark movement that has been stalking our shadows for all these long, dark years."

Hermione clapped again- this would mean Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would have enough to continue on until Mr. Weasley could start his job again. She knew that he had to hide from the Ministry for the longest time, and that the gold was running thinner then usual.

"Rounding off this little speech nicely will be the plans for the fallen." A different kind of silence took hold of the room, one draped in sorrow and memories, tears and fear.

McGonagall flicked her wand, a giant piece of canvas stretched itself out behind her, large enough for even those at the far end of the table could see the drawings that were springing up upon it. It was a picture of many people, standing and holding hands, all different sizes, men and woman, teenagers and children…

The picture zoomed in as the crowd gasped and murmured- each of these faces of someone they knew or recognized, there was a statue of Tonks, Hermione realized with a jolt, and holding her hand was Lupin, and holding his hand was Fred- a strangled cry came from George- the line continued with all of the fallen faces showing up in this out-ward facing circle, in the middle of them a fountain, which sent out beautiful fans of water, each face, as the canvas image turning around, like watching a movie, Hermione thought, one of those who had died either in the Battle of Hogwarts or in the Order…

"These statues are planed to take the spot in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic as soon as the Masonry Witches and Wizards finish each, and every one of our beloved friends and family." McGonagall said thickly, as though she was holding back tears. "The vile sculpture previously in the atrium was destroyed, and we feel nothing would be better to replace it then this."

Applause broke out, Hermione's hands now getting a bit sore from clapping so much, but she simply loved the idea, it was spectacular, what a better way to pay their respects to the fallen then to have them holding hands, looking bravely to the future.

"Brilliant." She heard Harry say.

"This is not all, however." McGonagall said flicking her wand so her canvas folded itself up and disappeared, "There will be a stone memorial outside Hogwarts, with the name of every single person who attributed to the success of the Order engraved upon it."

More clapping.

"And-" McGonagall said, raising her voice to be heard over the ovation, "And there will also be portraits lining a hall in Hogwarts for each brave warrior who left our midst that night."

The room burst out in tremendous applause, even McGonagall was smiling broadly, people where banging their goblets on the heavy wood, the faces of everyone excited, tears here and there but mostly joy and surprise lacing the guests.

Hermione looked around, her mouth dropping open as she saw George, hollow, vacant George, smile and stand up, tears flowing freely into his open mouth, clapping hard and strong, life blooming back into his face. Hermione kicked Ron, who had still been watching McGonagall, and jerked her head toward George, watching _his_ face as he burst into joy at seeing his brother look truly alive for the first time in days.

"Now that we have that covered," McGonagall wobbled, brushing the tears of happiness off her face, "I would like to formally thank many people in this hall. First, all those in the Order, who brought about these happy times. To our children, and students, who keep Hogwarts alive in their troubles. To my collegues- nothing would have happened without you." She took a deep breath and turned to look straight at Harry..." To Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and the Boy Whose Sacrafice Enabled Us To Live With Him- Harry Potter. It- It is an honor to s-share this meal with you." She broke down, head in hands, their friends, family was standing up around them, clapping hard- Hemrione didn't know what to think- what to say, it was all so surreal- Her pulse was beating with the claps, her soul alight with that contagious cheer- it was amazing. Beautiful. Tears rushed down her face, Harry and Ron were crying too- She looked them, taking both Harry's and Ron's hands and squeezing them tightly, her eye's meeting Ron's- blazing with a love so strong it picked up her heart and sentt soaring right through the rafters.

They had done it. They had made history. They had made a future.


	5. opening

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the Burrow's kitchen. It was somewhere around two, and none of them could sleep. Hermione sat at down at the table, bringing mugs of tea with her.

"So." She said, swirling around her teabag. "This is where six years of staying up late in the Gryffindor common room has left us.

Ron snorted in his mug.

They sat drinking for a few minutes.

"You want to know what Shacklebolt said to me." Harry said slowly, not looking at either of his friends.

"If you want to cut to the chase, yeah, Boy Who For Some Reason Won't Die- or what did McGonagall say?" Ron replied, grinning.

"Ron." Hermione almost-scolded, watching Harry closely. "You don't have too if it was, you know personal or anything."

Kingsley Shacklebolt had taken Harry privately to talk to him after the feast. And then George, Hermione remembered. That was a bit strange.

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that." Harry said, looking up suddenly. "It was pretty much what I expected. You know, he thanked me. And he-" he leaned back in his seat. "He uh wants to _honor _me." Harry grimaced.

"Well mate, you did –er what was it Hermione?"

"Save the entire wizarding world?" She played along.

"That would be it." Ron finished off, punching the air.

"Well, I didn't do it alone." Harry argued, looking a bit red in the face.

"Just about fifty-percent, don't you think?" Ron asked Hermione again.

"Nearing fifty-five, perhaps." She shrugged.

"No!" Harry yelled, causing both Ron and Hermione to shush him. He was looking frustrated. "I mean- Hermione- every other day I was saved- by _you_! Out of some bizarre, risky situation- you did all the thinking! I-I wouldn't have made it past third year without you!" He said this all very fast, very quietly, but not angrily- only urgently, rushed.

"An-And Ron! You've always been there! My best mate- My only- no, don't look away- you too have saved my life- an- always-…" Harry trailed off, finishing quietly with "make me laugh."

Something clicked. "Harry's not yelling." Hermione said, very Luna-like.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised.

"You're not mad." Hermione said, smiling.

"True." Ron was thinking. "Your temper has-" he raised his hand then lowered it very slowly.

Harry watched in amusement as Hermione and Ron kept raising and lowering their hands, getting more extravagant with every imitation.

"Alright I get it!" Harry said, laughing with them now. "I noticed something too okay? It's strange, I don't know what's going on- I feel- weird, and I really don't know what to do- right? And I know what I _don't_ want is everyone looking at me like I'm the _hero_- I'm just the one who made it happen- not the one who did it- do you know what I'm saying? I'm just afraid- I've been stripped bare- I feel naked and alone- hello? You know what I mean?"

He took a sip of tea.

Hermione looked at Ron.

"Harry…" She started, not to sure what to say. "Harry- you _are_ the hero- yeah, you had help, but, I mean, it was you who took that initiative- it was- don't deny it! It _was_ you that in the end finished him!"

Harry didn't say anything.

Under the table Hermione nudged Ron.

"Mate, it'd be rude not to accept something. They want to thank you. I mean- right? Out of our entire- er- society, you were the only one to do this."

"That's because I was chosen. If he hadn't picked me, I wouldn't have done it." Harry's face was now red.

"Bullshit." Ron retorted.

"Harry- you're a leader- you would have done your best to do what you have done whoever you were born to be." Hermione tried to reassure him. She was sure he would have. Yes, she and Ron and the Order and everyone had helped, but it still came down to him being the one who had conquered the darkest wizard of all time. She could still see that early morning in the Great Hall like it was yesterday.

They sat in silence as the night's sounds filled there heads.

"What's going to happen next?" Harry asked, putting his tea down.

"Hm?" Hermione said, she had completely missed what he had said.

"How- I mean- I know I'm appreciated and it-you know- it would be nice to, uh, make sure everyone was. Like you guys. I didn't do much more then everyone. I'm just flashy-er. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah." Ron and Hermione said in chorus.

"Being that you killed He-Who-Has-No-Nose in front of three hundred people." Ron said, smiling.

"Exactly!" Harry slapped the table.

Hermione continued. "And Harry- I'd think Kingsley understands- he didn't say anything about that?"

"Yeah, he did, you know, he just wanted, you know, for me to say something maybe- and maybe the _Prophet_- and I don't want a statue- and I know our names are going to be on the plaque thing- but I think that's enough- I don't want all this- I just want to…to live again."

Hermione waited. She knew this was hard for Harry, and hopefully this would help, but he had to make it happen, she was just here for support.

"Shaklebolt also told me how they were rounding up all the Death Eaters."

Now that got her attention.

"What's going to happen to them?" She shot out as Ron asked, "Did they get them all already?"

Harry ignored both of their questions and just started telling them what the new Minister had told him.

"Well, all the Aurors and things who weren't at Hogwarts immediately went searching for all of the Death Eaters- which was a good thing because they reacted so fast they caught most of them, apparently- that's why no one has disrupted the funerals and things like that. Obviously there are still a few on the loose, but nothing to be really worried about."

Ron whistled. "What about the Malfoys?"

"Yeah, he asked me about them, too." Harry pushed up his glasses. "It looks like Narcissa is trying to cut a deal with the officials, saying she helped me."

"And what did you say?" Hermione asked, knowing from what Harry had told her that she had, in fact, helped him.

"I told him that she did. And I told Kingsley how Draco was cornered into working for Voldemort."

"Harry!" Ron protested, "But we know that he wanted too, in the beginning, right? That ignorant git is going to get away with all of this?"

"He didn't join on his free will. I think he deserves another chance." Harry was now twiddling his fingers

Ron looked like something had slapped him in the face.

"I know- I know how much of a prick his is- and was- but he doesn't deserve prison, he still has a chance to change, to live, you know?"

Ron vaguely resembled a fish; his mouth gaping and eyes bulging.

"Hermione?" Harry asked weakly.

"I respect you for making that decision." Hermione said after choosing the right words. "I'm not sure all of us-"She looked at Ron. "-would have done the same thing."

Ron gasped for air. "You could have-put that slimy bastard in jail!"

Harry almost looked guilty.

"If we're going to change- we'd better stop now, right?"

Hermione felt a surge of respect for Harry. He really has changed, she thought. We all have.

Ron's face relaxed.

"I guess." He said thoughtfully. "And now- you have the hand up, right?" Now he sounded excited. "Now _he_ owes _you_! It's brilliant!"

Hermione watched as his face broke into a wide smile.

Maybe they hadn't changed that much.

"I don't think that was what Harry was aiming for." Hermione said, trying to keep the scolding instinct out of her voice.

"No, but it'll work!" Harry laughed, grinning.

Ron slapped his back, whooping.

Boys.

Hermione pressed a shimmering gold dress robe against her jeans and tank top.

"Oh, look at this one Ginny!"

Ginny's head came out between deep velvet curtains hanging between an archway.

"Love that color on you" she said, shaking hair out of her mouth. "Not too sure about the shoulder pads though."

Hermione laughed waltzing around the tiny store, the shoulder pads giving the illusion she was a brawny quidditch player.

"Oi! Looks like Luna works here!" Ron emerged from between the shelves, wearing a giant elephant head as a hat.

Hermione giggled.

"But can it roar?" she asked, folding the dress robe.

"Naw. It might knock you out though" Ron said, dodging the elephant's trunk.

The bell on the door rang as Harry came in.

"Ready?" He asked, out of breath.

"Yeah-" Hermione said, knocking on the arch "Ginny, come on, Harry's back."

She blundered out of the changing room, tucking in her shirt. "Remind me to come back- I loved that sweater."

"Will do." Hermione replied, gesturing her out the door.

They rushed back into Diagon Alley's Main Street, the hustle and bustle starting to return to this wizarding center.

George was reopening the store today, with the help of Lee Jordan. It had been five days since Kingsley had visited the Burrow, and George had a surprise for them all. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny, raced down the Diagon Alley streets, calls of "Look, Harry Potter!" and "The Boy who lived!" following them down the road. They just kept running.

Last night had been the last night George would stay at home. He really was doing better. One time he had even pretended he couldn't hear Hermione- playing up the ear card- to take some of Mrs. Weasley's cake before dinner. It had been quite funny, and it what made it even funnier was the fact that it had really been his first joke for a very long time. But it still wasn't the same, Hermione thought as they sprinted around a corner.

They stopped short as they came upon a crowd.

"Blimey!" Ron shouted as they weaved their way through the throng. "All this for the opening?"

Hermione lost everyone among the heads as they made their way to the storefront. Except Ron, who was one of the tallest in the horde.

"Ron!" she cried as they got nearer.

She was surrounded on all sides by witches and wizards who didn't seem to want to budge.

"Excuse me" She said, trying to just make it those last few steps. It was just so packed down in the front…

"'Mione?" Ron came between two old warlocks. "There you are. Come with me, here we go…" He made way for them and hoisted her up to the platform where everyone else was already waiting.

"Thanks" She murmured to him as they sat behind an anxious Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

To their left there was a stand, covered by a large magenta and orange cloth.

"What's in the-" she pointed to the clashing fabric.

"No idea." Ron shrugged, pulling his seat towards him.

Harry was sitting behind them. From the crowd there were cries of "Harry Potter!" and once, from a very young witch a shrill "Thank you, Harry!"

Harry himself was bent down, perhaps trying to hide in Ron's shadow. Before Hermione could say anything to him, however, George stood up in front of them all.

"Hello" His voice was magically amplified. "Welcome to the re-opening of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!"

The crowd cheered.

"As you know however, there is a bit of a damper on this joyous event." His voice, which was filled with enthusiasm hollowed noticeably.

Hermione watched him, hoping she funneled her confidence in him somehow. He was really strong, to talk in front of all these people…

"My twin and very close friend was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, fighting to resist the Death Eater raid of that much beloved school."

It was so quiet Hermione's own breath sounded like a hurricane in her own ears.

"And so, as I reopen this shop that was the result of both of our dreams and efforts, I think it is necessary not only to honor him, but to announce the new co-owner of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes- the talented Lee Jordan!"

The crowd clapped again as Lee stood up and waved to them.

"And, before the doors are opened, I have one more thing to share with you." George sounded excited…

He turned around, whipping his wand…

The bright, obnoxious fabric vanished, leaving on the stand…

A sleeping portrait of Fred.


	6. breaching

**A/N: hey- I was considering doing a clean up of all the chapters- anyone have any advice for me to change/improve? It would help. And even if you don't have anything to add, just thanks anyway for reading! Hope you like it.**

"Four Butterbeers- and a water." Hermione told Tom the barman, watching Ron's face as it turned bright red from the candy sucker he had bought at George's. She passed over five Galleons to the old owner of The Leaky Cauldron, and took the bottles, passing the water to Ron as his eyes started to tear.

"What ever possessed him to try one of those?" She asked Ginny, who had saved a table for them in the back of the pub.

"I'm thinking Lee dared him- but I would've thought he would have eaten it in front of him, then. Who knows?" her voice drifted off as Harry sat next to her, taking a butterbeer from the middle of the table.

"Thanks, Hermione" He said as he took the cap off with his wand. "To George and the new shop!" He toasted cheerfully, letting Hermione and Ginny clink bottles with his.

Hermione took a deep sip of the sweet, rich liquid.

"Still surprised by the amount of people that showed up." Ginny said offhand, distracted by Ron, whose ears had started to smoke.

"They're popular." Harry nodded, wincing as Ron opened his mouth and flames came out.

"Hm." Hermione sighed, watching in amusement as Tom came over to Ron and had started shooting jets of water into his mouth with his wand. .She started to giggle.

"Thanks a lot." Ron grumbled, sitting next to her a few minutes later, steam still issuing from his mouth. "True friends I have."

Ginny laughed openly at him. "What in hell's name made you try one!?'

"Er-" Ron apparently hadn't thought of this.

This is fun, Hermione thought, laughing at Ron and eating fish and chips with her closest friends.

"So, Hermione." Harry said after swallowing the last chip. "It is time to move on to plan B."

"Oh, Really?" She said, aloof. What was he talking about?

Ron leaned over to her, the epitome of seriousness. "We're thinking of calling this one- what was it? Something like Operation Eucalyptus Oil."

"What?" Hermione was baffled. Ginny was laughing.

"Australia, Hermione!" she choked out, Harry pounding her back for emphasis.

"_What?_" She didn't know what else to say. Obviously they were talking about getting her parents, but she had always envisioned herself going alone, not that they wouldn't want to go or that she didn't want them, but- more like it was her task, they should enjoy the peace they deserve…

"Oh, come off it, 'Mione!" Ron said, grinning. "We wouldn't want to miss out on another camping trip, would we?"

She smiled. Oh, camping. If she saw another tent again, she just might have to hang herself.

"So, we have gotten this all planned." Harry said seriously, taking out his wand-

"And when have you-er- 'planned' this!" She asked, incredulous.

"You are quite the late sleeper." Ginny shrugged. Hermione let her mouth gape open in mock-offense.

"Anyway-" Harry began again, raising his eyebrows toward Ron- what was that about? - "This is what we- er- _planned_." He flicked his wand towards their empty fish basket which promptly grew legs and scuttled toward the end of the table. "That-" He said pointing toward the now tap-dancing platter- "Is Australia."

"And!" Ron said with excitement, waving his wand at the salt and pepper shakers "these represent all of us."

"All of us?" Hermione asked.

"Who are you to deny a vacation for the rest of us? We deserve to get away too!" Ginny said looking offended.

"I never meant-"Hermione was cut off by Ginny laughing and waving her hand.

"_Anyway_" Harry started, waving his hand. "We-" the salt and pepper shakers scuffled up to him. "Travel by Floo to Australia-" the shakers went over to the greasy basket- "Right into the Australian Ministry- maybe they can help us locate your parents-and then you can reverse your spells-" the salt shaker puffed out salt residue- "And we can all return home. After we see some beach."

Ron pointed to himself. "I came up with that last part."

Hermione gave him a playful push.

I never knew they were up to this. It really touched her. It had been so painful letting her family go. There had been a part of her through this entire year that thought she would never see them again.

"You don't have too, you know?" She said quietly. She really didn't want them to have to go after her parents on the other side of the world if they just wanted to relax, get their life in order…

"Of course we do." Ron said, unfazed. She looked at him, his deep blue eyes sucking her in. He rubbed the small of her back. "Really. You're part of us, Hermione. Your family is our family."

"And." Hermione was jerked out of her little bubble as Harry leaned toward her. "You know, after all you have done for me, for us, this is the least we could do. We're not even doing all that much."

"It's going to be fun." Ginny said purposely.

Hermione smiled at them all. You know what, this could be fun.

"…One catch." That was Ginny, her hands folded and drawing out her voice.

"…What?" Hermione asked, skeptical.

"Mum- and Dad- will never let us go alone." Ginny finished, rolling her eyes.

"Oh!" That's a relief, she thought. She was thinking Ginny was going to say something like there was an international ban on traveling to Australia.

"Yeah." Ginny huffed. "Especially if I'm going. Apparently I can't do anything by myself."

"Gins." Hermione said, looking at her across the table. "You know that's not what their thinking. Their just a bit protective. You're their little girl."

Harry and Ron were looking very awkward. Ron coughed.

"Anyway-" she smiled, "What if they come too?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Goodbye, dear, we'll be back within a week- and remember-"

"Dinner with Hagrid Tuesday, Lunch with George Thursday and Friday, and make sure Charlie's new place is worth all those Galleons." Mr. Weasley repeated to his harried wife.

"And remember to visit Fred- they said he'd wake up in about four days-"

"And today is the fourth day." Mr. Weasley put his hand on Mrs. Weasley's chin. "Have a great time, Mollywobbles."

Mrs. Weasley grinned feebly, hugging her husband goodbye. She then turned around, making the two trunks they were bringing with them hover behind her as she made her way to the Burrow's fireplace.

"And you, my Ginny, be back in time for your birthday." Mr. Weasley said, holding on to his youngest child tightly.

"Dad, its like three weeks away!" she laughed, hugging him back. "And I'm going to find you something very Muggle, since we might get to stay at a Muggle hotel!"

Hermione grinned as she watched father and daughter say goodbye. She could still remember what her dad's hair smelt like- fluoride and Cinnamon. She really did miss him.

"Goodbye, Mr. Weasley." She said, hugging the man who had been taking care of her goodbye. "Thank you for _everything_." She added, stepping away and following Ginny to the fireplace.

"No problem, dear." She heard behind her.

"Everyone take a pinch!" Mrs. Weasley said, a bit shrilly, holding one hand on her trunk and one throwing Floo Powder into the hearth.

"Ministry of Magic!" she cried as she disappeared.

Hermione now stepped into the fire, grabbing onto the other trunk. "Ministry of magic!" she said breathlessly as the felt the familiar whoosh pull her from her middle, fireplaces spinning around her, the trunk bumping into her uncomfortably.

She dropped into the Ministry, her flats clicking on the stone floor, the ceiling above her flashing with golden characters.

Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them all in the middle of the hall, a fellow wizard or witch coming through the fireplaces every now and then.

She looked anxious.

Hermione, whose heart was beating fast with exhilaration, approached Mrs. Weasley, the trunk following obediently behind her.

"So. Mrs. Weasley." She said, her voice high. "Excited?"

She heard the fire behind her flame up.

"Mum?" Ginny asked as she came up behind them.

Mrs. Weasley was watching the construction of the memorial in the middle of the Ministry's atrium.

The wizards who were putting the massive stone structure together where absorbed in their work, putting each piece together with precision and care.

"Wow." Ron whistled as he drew near them. "They don't waste time, do they?"

Harry laughed, bringing up the rear. "I'll take that, Mrs. Weasley." He said, bewitching the trunk to follow him.

"Oh- Thank you Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said, breaking out of her revive. "Let's go, shall we?"

The group traveled over to the front desk.

Hermione noticed on the stone fountain the words 'Harry Potter' and- was that her name? - As they walked past it, the trunk butting her as her concentration was distracted.

"Hello, Eric." Mrs. Weasley smiled, passing over her wand. "We're here for an international visit."

"Oh Really?" Eric asked, watching Harry closely as he took each of their wands respectively, evaluating them.

"Yes, Australia!" Mrs. Weasley replied, a bit apprehensively, handing everyone's wands back. "That's why, Eric, I was wondering if we could use the long distance chimney."

"Surely, Molly." Eric said, fumbling his own wand as he watched Harry with bulging eyes.

Hermione fell in step behind Ginny as the Ministry Security Guard took them over too a rather large fireplace at the far end of the atrium.

"Just sign here, please!" Eric said rather too cheerfully, finally looking away from Harry once Ron gave him a rather dirty look.

Mrs. Weasley took the sheet of paper and deep purple quill he had conjured from thin air and signed it hurriedly.

"You sign, too, dears." She said, passing the sheet over to Harry and Ron. "You're all of age."

Ginny grumbled.

Hermione reached over, her signature wobbly and sprawling, excitement was pulsing through her veins, she hadn't been this thrilled in ages. She chanced a look at Ron, who reached over and squeezed her free hand when her eyes met his; she beamed at him, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Well, Hermione, how about you do the honors?" Mrs. Weasley said, fixing her hair nervously, and eyeing her youngest son and her surrogate daughter.

Hermione step forward and took a handful of Floo Powder from the side of the giant, blazing fire. "Australian Ministry of Magic!" she nearly shouted, jumping into the emerald flames, holding on tightly to her trunk, closing her eyes as she felt herself being yanked forcefully away, away from this…

**A/N: I hope its okay- I kind of needed something to breach the chapters, not sure if I did it as smoothly as it could have been. I'll keep it as is for now though. And please remember, ideas would really be welcomed!**


	7. Docklands

Hermione went into a makeshift tap-dance; listening to her shoes hit the mahogany floors, making a hollow, loud knock-to the complete annoyance of Ginny.

"Hermione." She grimaced, spinning around. "Can you-" she pointed to her own feet, which were clenched tightly together in demonstration.

She smiled at Ginny. Electrifying jolts of excitement were jumping through her nerves. Her feet stopped. The line moved forward. She sighed.

There looked to be- two more? - parties in front of them. The poor Warlock at the front desk was obviously overwhelmed.

It's not that bad waiting here, though. It's so beautiful.

Hermione looked out the invisible barrier between her and the ocean to watch the fish swim past in the deep blue endless depths. They had to be at least fifty meters from the surface, she thought, looking up. Then there was the small, silvery metallic birds flapping around this hall, passing right through the underwater walls.

The entire room-even ceiling- for the Australian Ministry was this ocean haven. Well, except for the floor. Hermione gave the wood a tap. Ginny groaned.

They had been in line for almost a half hour. Apparently their was an unregistered Animagis in the process of trying to enter the country when they had just arrived. Just our luck.

Harry and Ron were sitting behind her on one of the trunks, animating the pamphlets they had found on easels back in the fire room and making them fight. It was pretty funny that no one really noticed Harry. However, the witch behind him was inspecting him suspiciously as she watched.

"Next!" the stressed Australian worker shouted.

As the line moved forward, Hermione hovered the trunk- the boys still on it- and made it move forward a meter.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, him and Harry holding fast to the metal handles. "Not too anxious, is she mate?" He asked Harry, who had almost fallen off.

"Next!" the wizard said sharply.

Hermione dashed up to Mrs. Weasley as she started talking to the elderly wizard.

"Yes- here she is- would we explain the entire predicament to you?" Mrs. Weasley said, looking a bit confused.

The grizzled old man looked forlorn at the prospect of another challenging customer. "Er- 'old on fo a secon there. Rodney! Come ere, assist these 'eople, will ya?"

A much younger wizard ran out suddenly from the seemingly ocean wall, carrying maybe a scroll to many. "Yeah, Larry- what was that?"

"Take 'em ova there, will you?" the aged wizard asked him, eyeing the ever growing line.

"Uh- Sure." Rodney answered, nodding towards Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. "Come this way, please."

He walked back over; right through the wall he had come out of, jerking his head for them to follow him.

"Waaay." Ginny giggled in Hermione's ear, imitating Rodney's accent.

"I think it's cute!" Hermione confessed to her as they got out of line and filed past Larry.

"What was that?" Ron asked, leaning over Hermione's shoulder.

"I don't like that scandalous laughter." Harry said sarcastically, as Mrs. Weasley walked right into the ocean.

Hermione took a deep breath and followed.

It was rather like walking through the platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross, she fancied as she found herself in a rather small office where Mrs. Weasley was sitting herself in a leather chair. She had just sat herself in a second chair when Ginny, Ron and Harry came through the maroon wallpaper.

"So." Rodney said to them when they had gotten settled. "I'd be Rodney, you see, and welcome to the Australian Ministray of Magic. Now, how can I help you?"

Hermione sat up in her seat.

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger, and for protection reasons I gave my Muggle parents a fake identity- and, well, I sent them to Australia."

Rodney raised his eyebrows.

"Which we're back now- from England, and we were- wondering if, maybe, you- you could help…us. Me." She rubbed her forehead. .

"Oh. Muggles, you say?" he asked her, suppressing a look of utmost bewilderment- and more strangely, glee. "Well, that might-er- be a rather jolly stoke of luck, you see, we have records of every Muggle who enters the country- security reasons, you see- so I'll probably be able to tell you where they entered the country, but I don't think I'll be able to tell you their exact location…" His voice wafted away, dirty blonde eyebrows bunched in thought.

"Well, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at Hermione, "That would be great, if you could get us that information."

"Absolutely." Rodney confirmed, standing up. "Only one more thing- what are their names- you parents, I mean, you see I need to look them up."

Hermione stammered, "Wendell and Monica Wilkins." She had checked last night to make sure that was correct.

"Great. I will be right back. Only a second, you see" And with that, he walked straight back out the wall.

"You see." Ron said quietly.

Hermione burst into a fit of nervous giggles, reaching behind her to give Ron a slap. How great was this? They might be back at the Burrow tomorrow. She couldn't wait to just give her mom a hug. And she would get to introduce her to Ron.

Minutes passed.

Okay, where was this guy?

She felt a foot hit her chair. And again. And again.

Hermione bent down, pretending to fix her shoe.

The foot hit her chair again. It was Ginny's she realized- She was pretty sure that Harry or Ron wouldn't be wearing red flip-flops.

But- wait- was that Harry's foot? Hermione smiled as she stood up again. I guess Harry and Ginny are back together. Or close enough to be comfortable playing footsie. Oh, Harry Potter playing footsie. The Media would have a field day.

"Hullo again!" Rodney had swept back through the wall, holding another scroll.

"Thanks so much-" Hermione started-

"No problem, no problem-"Rodney said, waving her off, reading the scroll. "Ah- here we go- Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins-noted that these were confirmed fake identities- came to Australia round August 2nd, only to leave the country on May 20th -" Hermione's heart sank deep into her gut. "But, you see, on June 10th, they returned, their boat arriving in-" he took out his wand, tapping the parchment- "Docklands, Victoria…" Hermione smiled- that was only a week or so ago- surely they were in the same area!

'We can actually get you a direct fire to an office in the Dockland Area, you see." Rodney offered, a bit hastily.

"I think that'd be a great idea- Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley said an encouraging voice.

"Yeah- thanks, so much!" She was ecstatic. "How much do we- er- owe you?"

"Two galleons." Rodney said, sitting up in his seat, his eyes brightening up, giving a strange little grin.

She didn't like him at all.

Hermione whispered, "Accio galleons" under her breath, and two of the coins had flown out of her purse before Mrs. Weasleys could even make a move for hers. She wasn't going to let the Weasleys waste their money on her responsibilities.

"Aright, then!" Rodney said happily, reaching for the golden coins. 'It's the third fire on your left once you enter the fire hall, you see. G'day then!"

They left the small office rather awkwardly.

"I didn't like the looks of him." Ron hissed, one of the trunks floating by him.

"Oh well, we're gone now." Mrs. Weasley replied, counting fires to make sure they entered the right one. "It'd be this one here. I'll go first- you follow, understand?"

"Yes, Mum." Ginny replied weakly.

Mrs. Weasley took a fleeting look around before stepping into the fire.

"Why is she so worried?" Ginny asked, absentmindedly.

I guess she is acting a bit strange, Hermione thought.

"Well, shall we?" Harry asked, giving Hermione a reassuring smile.

She looked at the turquoise fireplace, carved with ocean figures and creatures, the small clicks of the silver birds flying above her.

Hello, Australia.

They had arrived in a rather dull, plain office lobby. The grey tiles reflected the grey wallpaper most unfortunately, and if it wasn't for the bright robes the receptionist was wearing, Hermione would have thought she had gone colorblind.

In fact the receptionist was staring at them quite peculiarly. Were they going to get this everywhere they went?

"HARRY POTTER!" The young woman now screeched as Harry came through the emerald flames last, jumping from her dreary desk to clutch Harry tightly, shrieking as she went.

"I thought I saw undesirable number five and eight, but I didn't think YOU would actually would have come too- I mean- I did hear Harry Potter sightings on the radio- and I thought I might have to travel to New South Wales to see you- Oh my God it's HARRY POTTER!" she was jumping up and down, Harry evidently scared and traumatized, Ginny coldly eyeing the girl, whispering under her breath about the audacious tangerine robes she was sporting.

"Dear-" Mrs. Weasley said politely, trying to attract her attention. "If you don't mind- helping us- dear?"

The girl gave Harry a final squeeze before looking at Mrs. Weasley with a rapt expression.

"Help!" she squealed. "I'll do anything!"

She spun her head to look at Hermione, her large, messy dark brown bun coming undone in the process, her rectangular, blue framed glasses, squaring in her large, deep indigo eyes were unhinged and falling off- she's mad, Hermione thought.

"Hermione Grappler!" She shouted, shaking with excitement.

"Er- hello." Hermione said uncomfortably.

"The Weasleys, right?" She now asked Mrs. Weasley, who was had been trying to stammer greetings this entire time.

"Well yes, dear, you see we need housing arrangements- we're foreign, you see…"

"Amazing!" the girl hadn't seemed to hear her. She had to be Ginny's age, Hermione mused, sharing a bewildered glance with Ron. Harry still seemed to be in shock.

"I'm Tia, Tia Cate, and I can not_ freaking_ believe I'm with Harry Potter! And you guys too…" she added, almost as an afterthought. That seemed to shame her; she blushed and fussed with her blinding robes.

Almost like Luna, Hermione thought.

"…Hotels….?" Mrs. Weasley feebly suggested.

"Right!" Tia jumped up from her embarrassment, running back over to her grey desk and grabbed her wand, an unusually long one by Hermione's observations.

"PHYLLIS" the younger teen cried out, her wand pressed to her neck, the vibrations from her voice traveling echoing in the small lobby. "I'M OUT ON LUNCH."

She turned back to them, grinning.

"Who would like to stay at the Doxy-Day Inn?"

**A/N: Okay, another pretty boring chapter, but I'm working on something more exciting as you read, hope it's not all that bad!**


	8. Visitors

"Here it is!" the girl Tia said breathlessly in front of a dingy townhouse, the weather-worn bricks brown and crumbling. A fading sign sported "the Doxy Day In" in chipped blue paint.

"Oh." Mrs. Weasleys voice seemed rather let down.

Hermione looked around, nervous. Their Australian guide had convinced them it was okay to wear their robes in this part of the docks, but she still felt like she was standing out a little oddly.

"Not much, but the closest to the office and things. I used to waitress, before I got a desk job." Tia said quickly, her accent leaving Hermione puzzling over what she had said.

"Well, let's get checked in. We need to get looking for Mr. and Mrs. Wendell." Ginny said brightly.

Close enough, Hermione thought.

They approached the door, Ginny having to kick it a bit so it would open- the wood was so warped it seemed almost curved. Once they had gotten in, however, their surroundings were much different. It was a pub, the walls a deep burgundy but decorated with large wizarding photographs and memorabilia, a broomstick hanging from the walls every so often, an old butterbeer machine in the corner. It was fairly busy too; Hermione had to maneuver their trunks around a speeding waiter who had mugs of mead floating along behind her.

"Randy!" Tia shouted over the din to the bartender, who was plating chips in a basket.

"'Ello, Ms. Cate!" he cried back to her, waving wildly. "'Hoose your guests?"

Oh, no. Hermione thought, unable to warn her as she was pinned against the wall by the trunk she had been trying to keep out of the way.

"HARRY POTTER!" Tia now squealed, pointing to Harry who visibly winced.

The noise in the Inn tripled as parties sat up from their tables to rush over to Harry, knocking over chairs and small children, hugging, kissing, and patting him, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, who were stuck on his either side.

"Harry Potter! I know!" Tia s voice sounded from the cheers. "I was so surprised- I mean what the hell is Harry Potter doing in Australia?"

"Hermione!" Ron yelled after a minute or two, distracting her attention from the sight of Harry now being dog piled on.

She looked at him. He looked bored. Then he jerked his head toward a thin, metal spiral staircase in the-now deserted- corner of the pub. What did he want her to do with a staircase? He was pointing to a sign: Roof.

Oh.

She clambered over the trunk, avoiding the mob and a few tossed chairs, and reached Ron, who took her hand and raced her up the dizzying circles the stairs wound up into.

"Why-does-everyone-love-those-spiral-steps" he panted as she wrenched open a door at the top, allowing them to walk out onto the whitewashed roof.

"Wow." She said quietly as the wind, much stronger at the top of the three story townhouse, made her hair fly around her face, she loved it, it made her feel so free, so liberated…

"Quite a view we have, don't we?" Ron yelled, his voice faint from the roar of the wind.

She looked out to the docks, which explained the name Docklands, hundreds of Muggle steamers and cargo ships not only docked but sailing in and out of the bay.

"Why would my parents want to come here?" Hermione asked, confused. Sure, it was still pretty and everything, but so industrial- it didn't make sense.

"Ahh!" she shrieked as Ron came up behind her, sweeping her up and spinning around. Hermione put her hands up in the air, feeling the wind embrace her, she laughed, leaning down to Ron, hair in her face. He put her down, brushing the hair from her forehead, looking into her eyes, and then- she couldn't wait- she lunged her face up toward his, melting at the touch of his lips, warmth spreading through her body.

"I like Australia." His voice was gruff, but so soft…

BANG.

They broke apart, feeling the building shake underneath them.

Ron went to dash to the stairs- but no, she had a feeling…She ran to the wall, looking down upon the door to the Doxy-Day, and there, in tattered black, trying to break the door open with blasts from the wand was…

"RON!" she screamed- he looked frantic- she pointed to the two figures below her- he joined her as one of the figures got in the building- no, not now, not after all this-

"Stupefy!" Ron yelled, aiming at the remaining figure- he missed-

"STUPEFY!" Hermione screeched, her red jet of light hitting the- death eater? It had to be, it was wearing those dreadful masks- from above.

Now she was dashing down those stairs, Ron in front of her- she heard screams- "Glisseo!" she said, as the stairs became a slide and down, down they went into the pub, crashing at the base, green light flashed- she was physically thrown-by Ron? - She hit the ground hard, blinking stars crossed her vision- Ron was now in front of her, guarding her- people were behind her, against the wall, screaming-

Two Death Eaters now came through the door- didn't she just stupefy one of them? Was there another three?

They darted through the pub out to the back door- back door- they were Ron had already ran out behind them, red shooting out of his wand-

Where was Harry? Or Ginny? She pulled herself up, running out onto the back- it was a boardwalk, boats were ported to a dock that was jutting out- There was Harry, battling one of the Death Eaters on the end of the dock- She looked wildly around- there was Ron, with Ginny- she looked livid, screeching curses- Mrs. Weasley? She was down on the ground, her hand dipping into the water of the harbor.

_Shit._ Think. Harry roared out in pain, the Death Eater laughing cruelly, how could she help? Boat- Boat was next to them- "Wingardium Leviosa!" She yelled, sending the boat flying into the Death Eater, knocking him off his feet- did she hit Harry, too?

"AVAD-" she ducked, rolling around, there was the other Death Eater- there _was_ three of them-

"Stupefy!" she yelled trying to aim her wand as best as she could as she ducked underneath a pile of life vests. It must have missed; purple flames shoot over her head-

"Want your mummy back, baby Mudblood?! Going to make me give them back to you?!"

What? "DURO!" she cried, jumping out behind her shelter, a sense of triumph filling her as she watched the Death Eater turn to stone- Worry clutched her heart- What had he said?

"HEMIONE!" Ginny yelled, Hermione's instincts took over- she waved her wand in an arch-

"PROTEGO!" She felt the air around her body harden; a spell crashed into it and shattered her shell-

"Stu-Stupefy!" yelled a new voice- Hermione turned- it was Tia- she was hanging out of a window- her jet of red distracting a Death Eater, the one who was aiming at her-

"STUPEFY!" Harry shouted with finality- the Death Eater fell back into the hole the boat Hermione had sent flying had made in the deck-

She closed her eyes, her heart pounding- deep breath. Calm down, Hermione.

"Mum!" Ron cried, running toward Mrs. Weasley, hovering her so half her body was lifted out of the water.

"Ron- Ron-" Ginny yelled, running after him- "It's okay- I accidentally hit her with a stunning spell- I missed Beefy…" she gestured to the large, stone Death Eater.

Harry was lifting the boat back in place, a soaking, stunned Death Eater behind him.

"Reparo." She helped him fix the dock again, hearing people rush out of the building.

"I'm calling the ministry!" That was Tia again, yelling from the second floor.

"How did they find us?" Harry said, walking across the newly repaired pier.

"I have no idea." She replied, her shock and fear reflected in his. "Harry- Harry, they said something about my parents…"

He looked even more alarmed.

They looked to Mrs. Weasley, who was sitting up, crying-

"I knew something like this would happen!" she sobbed into Ginny's shoulder- "It was too easy- H-How did they k-know?"

Cracks resounded in the air as official looking wizards- and a witch, Hermione thought, reformed on the waterfront, looking at the strange sight before them.

"What in Merlin's name happened here?" one breathed after an awkward silence.

Ron looked at Hermione with a grin.

"We get that a lot."


	9. Origami

Hermione's stomach grumbled.

She sighed.

At least in the atrium there was a nice view, she thought.

They had all been placed- by that git Rodney, the one who had suggested they go to the Docklands in the first place, she noted- in different rooms due to story infringement. Something like that. She really hadn't caught the fine details there.

Harry had not been very happy though. She was sure they wouldn't have thought to displease the Boy Who Lived, but obviously, she was wrong.

Hermione pulled her knees to her chin. It was very lonely, waiting to be questioned. She wondered what everyone else was doing.

She inspected the walls. They were covered in maroon wallpaper- with patterns of fish, she realized. Why did these people like fish so much? Anyway, it was just like the room where they had, only probably two hours or so before, where Hermione had felt like their trip was over already, that she had found her parents that fast, that easily.

Her middle trembled.

Now she was farther away from them then ever before.

She tilted her head back so it hung off the edge of her fairly uncomfortable seat. There was a chute thing up there. She turned around to get a better look.

Chute?

She lifter her head up again. Now she was looking at a desk. In the corner was a silvery piece of paper. Silver?

Oh. Something clicked. It was the paper- those metallic birds she had seen carrying messages for this foreign ministry- Chute, the chute was so the bird things could fly out of the room, she supposed.

Now that she had figured that out, she fell back into her seat, shivering with loneliness and hunger. Some vacation, she sneered to herself.

You know what? I bet it is the same room as before. She sat up again, her brain buzzing with memories. Yes, she had gotten out of line, walked past the old wizard at the desk- and walked straight into the room she was in now.

What an amazing discovery, Hermione. You're such a genius. Generations of witches and wizards will marvel at your fabulous talents.

This really sucks. She put her forehead in her hands, trying to ignore the pangs of pain coming up from her gut and the sarcastic voices in her head. So you've discovered your in the same room as before, but that still doesn't tell you how to, for example, find out how the _hell_ those Death Eaters had found them. Or it doesn't help you get food.

"_Think_." She said out loud, closing her eyes.

The only person who had known they were going to the Docklands was that strange Rodney person. But still, how would have he known they were going to the Doxy-Day Inn?

Her eyebrows contracted.

But, that girl- Tia- she had mentioned how the Doxy-Day was the closest from the fire they had traveled through.

Hermione's heart now pounded faster.

And- and when the Australian Ministry officials had sent them back to their Ministry- who was the one to send them directly to separate rooms- saying something about violations and Ministry policies? Rodney.

She stood up.

If what she was thinking was true- then she needed proof.

She was in his office.

Hermione ran over to his desk, looking for anything, anything suspicious or dark or- or-

She picked up a scroll that was stuffed unceremoniously in a rubbage bin underneath the desk.

_Your contribution will not be forgotten. _

She read, eyes bulging.

_But, if you lie, we will not show mercy._

Hermione was hyperventilating.

_If you wish to receive your payment, send back word of where they might be headed. _

A hastily drawn X was at the bottom of the parchment.

Now there was nothing in, or on, the desk that seemed strange- but this paper- could it be?

She was lightheaded.

Sitting down, she blinked to clear her head. What to do next?

She ran to the maroon-fish wallpaper, preparing to walk right out.

Lights flew around her head as she stepped backward from the wall, which, she figured, had been sealed so she could not have come out.

Stupid of me, she thought, massaging her nose.

What next? She sat back in her seat, mind whirling, trying to decipher this plot.

_Some Death Eaters found my parents_, she picked out, deciding she should start from the beginning. They captured them- about a week ago? She remembered the records Rodney had showed her. But, then, why had her parents left the country in the first place? Perhaps, she pondered, the Death Eaters had found them before their master was killed and they had lifted her charms off them- but, underestimating Muggles, they had escaped- only to be recaptured after Voldemort fell- maybe as a way to save themselves? Hostages?

Then- then they had waited- waited for Hermione to come to Australia- surely they would get off their Death Eater charges if they threatened the life of one of Harry Potter's accomplices-

She gasped.

They had found an informant at the ministry- maybe there where a lot, Rodney only one of them- or maybe- her stomach lurched- Tia? That sweet, excited girl? No, no, Rodney even seemed greedy, gleeful that he had found Hermione, not like Tia- but Rodney hadn't told his friends how many of them had gone with her- The Death Eaters surely thought Hermione would have been by herself-

It all fit.

And now Rodney was keeping her locked in this room- why? Was there more Death Eaters loose besides the three they had just captured?

Hermione stood up, pacing- When were they going to come for her? Had they already reached Harry, Ron?

_Ron_. Hermione started to panic.

Her eyes searched the room for something- like Muggle surveillance- if_ they_ knew that _she_ knew about _them_-

But all she saw was the chute…

The chute…

She darted back over to the desk, thinking it was worth a shot, maybe it would help- she picked up an eagle feather quill from it's inkwell, grabbing a piece of that silvery paper-

_Ron, it's Hermione_, she wrote_. I'm very hungry, do you know if we are going to eat soon? _

Harmless, right? She hoped so.

She lifted the parchment into the air, ready to transfigure it into a bird- she didn't know how else to get it to fly, when suddenly-

It floated out of her hands, folding itself into a complex origami shape-

She waited for it to fly out the small chute, but it was just hovering in front of her, waiting…

An idea popped into her head.

"Ronald Weasley, please." She said tentatively. The bird chirped and whisked itself away, up the chute and out of sight…

She plopped herself in a chair.

Seconds were closing in on her, every small noise was the Death Eaters coming to get her- she clutched her wand, her clammy hands making it hard to get a firm grip…

Fluttering was coming her way- She jumped up just as a shiny; silver paper bird flew down to her, opening itself up so she could read the message-

_Hey, Hermione._

It was Ron. Temporary relief crashed over her.

_I'm hungry too- know what you mean. No idea when we're going to get food though. Haven't talked to someone in a half hour. Have you already been questioned? _

She thought about her response. Getting another piece of silver paper, she wrote down her reply.

"No, I haven't- something's strange- I need to talk to you. If you see any of our friends who distracted us on the roof, say hi" She read back to herself. Sure, it was cheesy, but maybe it would work?

"Ronald Weasley" she told the bird after it had folded itself. She went to work making three other letters, each talking innocently about food, trying to unfold her ideas out in an inconspicuous way, hoping they weren't being read- where were those Death Eaters? She had been in this room for much more then a half hour.

Soon she was writing the truth as frequently as she could, if someone was reading her birds, they would have come by now- she was losing track of whose letters where whose, she wrote frantically, her head glancing up at the wall every few sentences- then, what she had been anticipating-

BANG.

**A/N: okay, I know short, but please tell me what you think. Really, I know you want to deep down there somewhere! Anyway, keep reading and hope you like where it's going. **


	10. Their last attempt

Hermione jumped under the desk, trying to bring with her all of the silvery papers around her. Dust filled her lungs as she tried to crane her head along the side of the desk to get a good view of her assailant.

"Levicorpus!" Hermione tried, her voice choked from the debris, aiming her wand in the general direction of the explosion. "Obscuro!"

She heard a shriek- rather feminine, actually-

"_Tergo_" She muttered, the air clearing as she siphoned her wand back and forth, trying to be as quiet as she manage.

"Hermione!" the victim cried out imploringly- that wasn't a Death Eater- Hermione stood up from her shelter to see who she had caught with the Half-Blood Prince's spell- it was Ginny.

"Hermione- I know you're there- I just heard you!" Ginny, who was dangling by her right ankle, said in obviously forcefully calmed tones.

"Sorry, Ginny!" Hermione rushed over- Libacorpus! - She thought, watching Ginny lower herself down.

"And, would you?" Ginny now asked, turning to face Hermione, her wide brown eyes obscured by a thick black blindfold.

"Er- sure Gins-" Hermione muttered the counter-jinx, waving her wand around in a figure-eight movement.

Ginny straightened up and walked purposefully over to the opposite wall.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, not to sure where to begin. "How did you know I was here? What are you doing with that wall?" Out of Ginny's wand had sprouted a large, golden sheet of light, which was now pressing itself against the maroon wallpaper.

"I didn't know you where here!" Ginny said, smiling at Hermione while trying to keep an eye on her spell. "Lucky guess, really. I was in that room there-" she pointed through the hole she had created.

"So you just decided to come blasting through foreign ministry walls to see if you could find me?" Hermione asked, amusement showing through her voice as she repaired said hole.

"Well, I had to act- they were coming for me any second. We're lucky they didn't see where I came through. That's why we need to act fast." Ginny's spell had now concentrated-like radar, Hermione thought- on a blinking dot slightly off center from the middle of the wall.

"_What_- you heard them? They were coming for you?" Hermione was completely lost.

"Extendable Ears." Ginny said, now prodding the blinking golden dot with her wand. "Found one in my purse." She jingled the tiny clutch on her shoulder. "Thought of it once your origami thing came through the chute. So I-" she paused, to make a few jerky slashes with her wand- "I worked an ear through and-" She gave the dot one a final, large jab. "And heard voices- don't know where they had gone, really, but they weren't Australian voices- and they were discussing what to do with me, they really didn't think I had much potential as a hostage."

Ginny stepped away from the wall, looking at it with a look of conquest.

"_Hostages_?" what? According to her discoveries, weren't her parents the hostages?

"Yeah." Ginny looked back to her, chewing her lower lip. "That's why we need to-er- vacate the area and-"

"Find everyone else?" Hermione finished weakly.

"Glad you're catching on." Ginny said brightly, waving Hermione to get closer. "And what I just did to the wall was a-"

"Weakness-Detecting Cham." Hermione said with awe. "When did you learn that?"

"We had to break a bunch of things in Hogwarts this past year." Ginny said, deep in concentration with the wall. "Now watch out- this should work…"

"DEFODIO!" Ginny screeched- Hermione was thrown back by the force, dust once again clogging her throat- She coughed, sputtering-

"_Aquamenti_" she croaked, aiming the jet of water down her throat. She swallowed, taking gulps of air, particles tickling her throat.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed from the other side of the dust cloud. Hermione walked through the wreckage, marveling, like Ginny somewhere to the right, at the sight before her.

It was hallway, by the looks of it, but there were people, sitting tied up and gagged in the middle of the floor. There had to be a hundred of them, Hermione thought as she helped a piece of wall off the wizard closest to them.

"Hmm! Hmm urrrph!!" The ministry workers cried out, their muffled speech sounding like they were in a rather large nest of newborn chirping chicks.

Hermione turned to Ginny, who looked rather exasperated.

"I guess we should help the, before we go any further." She sighed as she started to repair the wall they had just burst through.

"Right." Hermione walked into the middle of the hallway, the bound victims all rolling around to get a good look at her. "Hello, everyone." She started, a bit unsure of what to say. "I'm going to help you get out of here, but-er- we need you to help each other so we, so we can, um-" she made a wave-like motion with her hands- "go."

A sea of gagged heads nodded.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled from the wall, which was giving her a bit of trouble putting itself back together. "We've been making quite a bit of noise- I would get a move on if I were you!"

"Right." Hermione stated again, now wracking her brain for the counter-jinx. Forget it; she would just tear those ropes.

"Relashio!" she repeated again and again, pointing at every witch or wizard in her path.

"Where are our wands?" one elder witch cried as she helped her neighbor remove his gag.

"I know!" a young, male voice came from where Hermione had started freeing the captives.

"Go and get them then!" Ginny shouted from the other end of the hall where she too was cutting ropes, the wall now somewhat repaired.

The wizard had just dashed into a door off the side of the hall when a pounding came from a slightly larger door- the entrance, Hermione thought.

"What's going on out there?" A rough voice called out- Hermione froze, that wasn't an Australian accent she heard-

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Hermione hollered, hoping her spell could make it through the door- a strangled yell of fury told her that it probably did. "Ginny- protego on three!" Ginny nodded, running over to Hermione to reduce the distance between her and the entrance.

"One…Two…" Hermione raised her wand. "THREE!"

"PROTEGO!" their voices echoed throughout the passage, the force of their combined spells blasting their way to stop and slam themselves against the door.

Hermione turned back to the ministry workers- most of them were done, the young man had returned with the wands and was now handing them out randomly, allowing for more people to free others.

"Hermione" Ginny's voice was strangled, nervous. "What now? Should we wait- or leave-or- like make a trap- or…"

Trap. That wasn't all that bad. But it would waste time, and they didn't know how many they could trap…

"We should find a way back to the others." Hermione said, hopefully with what seemed like a convincing tone. "Once we get them, we can concentrate on getting out of here."

Ginny nodded seriously. "First though-" She began as their shield charms started to shake, "I want to send a Patronus to the Ministry."

Not a bad idea, actually. Hermione shook her head in agreement, then going off to help the remaining of those who were still bound. It seemed like everyone else was fleeing out of a door to their right- Hermione made a mental note as she pulled the gag out of the mouth of a young child, his mother struggling against her own bonds.

"Thank you." She breathed, picking up her toddler and rushing to the open door.

Hermione felt a rush of anger- how dare those Death Eaters continue their rampage of pain and torture? This thing was supposed to be over already.

A pearly white horse galloped past her in a whoosh of air and light, sending dazzling beams of radiance all over the torn ropes coating the hallway's floor. Hermione watched as it traveled right out of the wall, hopefully prancing to help.

A sudden bang against the entrance brought Hermione back to her fear.

"This way, Ginny!" she shouted, waving towards the door. Ginny was helping an elderly man- the one who had been at the front desk earlier today, Hermione realized- hobble down the hallway, he didn't look like he was in good shape.

She helped them through the doorway, again her and Ginny placing a strong shield charm on the door. They were in a separate hallway, but this one, like the atrium, was surrounded by water, the walls indiscernible because of their transparent barrier between them and the water outside.

There was a loud crash outside of the door they had just sealed- they broke through the hall entrance, Hermione concluded as her, Ginny, and the receptionist- Larry, she thought- ran down the hall. There was no trace of any other person- had Hermione steered them into the wrong hallway?

"Here! Here!" Larry cried, when they had reached a large starfish resting upon the translucent wall.

They walked straight through the wall, finding themselves in a small room with very, very tall ceilings. There were staircases all along the long walls, and, Hermione saw, doors at the top- this was a way out-

Larry shuffled over to the stairs, his co-workers far ahead of him on their way up, some already reaching the doors-

Hermione and Ginny were still at the base of the tall room, unsure of where to go- what should they do? Ginny was looking frantically around, as if there would be a sign back to the atrium, her hair falling out of it's ponytail, her face frenzied- Hermione discovered her expression was the same-

"Go back to the hall!" Old Larry called out from the staircase, which was now moving- like an escalator, Hermione saw someone from above bewitched it for him…

"Turn at the bass!" He apparently had comprehended their situation.

"Thank you!" Ginny called back up to him, grabbing Hermione's free hand and together they ran back out into the ocean hall.

They weren't alone.

"THERE!" a masked figure cried, the first in a crowd of people, panic clutched Hermione's brain, she couldn't think, move- they had made it through her charm-

Ginny turned abruptly, dragging Hermione with her, dodging the flashes of green and red light, and sending them right through the wall…

Hermione had kept running, but she was sinking, something pressed around her- water! She grabbed Ginny's hand tighter, she couldn't lose her- she went to breath- _shit_- water, right-

She took a long breath- that bubble-head charm was useful- she aimed one at Ginny, who gave her a thumbs up-

They were treading water in the middle of a deep blue abyss, darker then what was outside the hallway they had just sprung from, and all around them was-

Jellyfish.

They were pale, glowing in the faint light, like orbs, orbs in the darkness…

Hermione had another, jutting image of orbs in darkness, but this time it was a hallway, and the orbs were prophecies, Ginny was running alongside her that time too…

Ginny tugged Hermione's hand- She was pointing to something below them- it was flowers, or a crop of some kind- they were in the middle of a field, a field of underwater plants…

Ginny tugged Hermione's hand again, more urgently this time- she wasn't pointing to the crops, Hermione comprehended, but what was at the edge of one field- a large, wooden-

"Oor!" Ginny managed through the bubble.

Hermione nodded and started swimming to the random underwater doorway, it was hard, their robes pulling them down, she strained, kicking along time with Ginny, every so often blasting a jellyfish out of their path.

Soon they were there, Ginny grabbing on to the doorknob as her feet floated above her- Hermione felt an inkling of dread- what was behind that door? But it was too late, Ginny- pushing off of Hermione, had opened the door- a suction was pulling them in-

Hermione fell to the floor with a splat- she was soaked, but out of the ocean, Ginny still latched on to her hand.

They were in a white room- white walls, floor, and ceiling. She propped herself up, helping Ginny, who was coughing up water- Her bubble-head charm had worn off at last second. Then there was a blast-

Hermione felt herself be picked up by a strong, forceful wind, air pressing against every surface that was her body, her hair whipping around her-

And then it was over.

She fell back to the floor- completely dry. Ginny was in front of her, looking bewildered. She felt her hair- it was bushier and frizzier then it had been in years- She quickly charmed it up into a tight bun, her wand still a bit damp, she discovered.

There was a few silent seconds as both Hermione and Ginny regained their breath. Hermione felt like she had just been run over by the Knight Bus.

Ginny stood up. "Shall we?" she asked, her voice bemused. Hermione looked at what she was pointing too- it was a door, hard to see against the starch white walls. Ginny pushed on it; it opened to a-

"Is this a storeroom?" Ginny asked, looking at all the rakes and baskets, shearing clippers and rain boots.

Hermione followed her out of the door, it closing itself behind her.

"It's a changing room-" she said quietly, examining the gardening tools. "For the people who cultivate those plant things…"

A loud, wind like sound came from the white room. Someone must have followed us, Hermione thought, her heartbeat racing again as she fell in step behind Ginny, running away from the lockers-

They ran down rows of the agricultural closets, their shoes clicking loudly against the tile.

"Here!" Ginny whispered, pointing to a door in the corner. They wrenched it open just as they heard voices echo across the storeroom…

Now they were dashing though another hallway, almost identical to the one they had rescued the bound workers, except this one didn't have ropes strew all over the floor-

Hermione was following Ginny again, thinking of their options- they could either wander around, lost in this strange complex, trying not to be caught- or-

She nearly collided into a wall at a sharp turn.

Or, she continued her run through of their alternatives; they could go back to the ocean hallway and look for the Bass dear old Larry had mentioned- But, the thought almost made her laugh- she didn't have the faintest clue what the difference between a bass or any other kind of fish would be…

Ginny darted into an open doorway, Hermione close at her heels. Footsteps could be heard behind them…

They now were in another stairwell room- but this time besides the spindly stairs leading to the levels above, there was a large main staircase that possibly could lead to the-

"Atrium?" Hermione asked, out of breath.

"Worth a try." Ginny set off climbing the stairs, Hermione pausing to catch her breath before following her.

They walked straight through the wall at the top of the stairs, flinching a bit when they found themselves facing a moment of blindness- maybe a moment that would cost them something dear-

And they were in the Atrium. Hermione sighed a breath of relief.

They were apparently alone.

"See anything?" Ginny asked, peering at all the corners.

"Mh! Hmmurgh Rumph!"

Hermione looked at Ginny. If it wasn't her- and she sure it wasn't- then it had to be that they weren't alone in this massive, but rather uncluttered, lobby.

If fact the only thing really there was a desk-

Hermione ran over to it, the muffled voice getting louder, she peeked over the edge of the large, wooden structure only to find a gagged, tied, Mrs. Weasley.

"MUM!" Ginny cried, taking the gag out of her mouth as Hermione tackled the ropes. Mrs. Weasley had visibly been crying, her wrists chapped and red from where her cables had bitten into her skin.

Ginny had started to massage feeling into her Mother's hand. Hermione took the other one, feeling Mrs. Weasley wince as blood rushed back into her fingers.

"Where is everyone else?" Ginny asked quietly- Hermione glanced up to the wall where they had just emerged, hoping they had lost whoever was tailing them…

"Something caused quite an upheaval." Mrs. Weasley whispered back with a small, strong smile. "Then they took the boys and me and put us in the hall-" She shuddered- "They took our wands and where discussing where you two could have gone when there was a bang- in that direction" She jerked her head to the left- "And then when they finally had gotten in, the people they had tied up, apparently had gone- they took the boys and- and-" She flexed her wrists- "and ran after you."

Hermione looked around, anxiously. Had everyone gone after her? Where there still lookouts for Mrs. Weasley?

She sat back down, a wave of hunger making her quake. She had forgotten she was hungry.

BANG.

The doors leading to the fire room had been slammed open- voices were arguing- Hermione thought she heard something familiar-

"MUM?" one asked- Ron? Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

"Shuddup, you," It was female, mocking, cold-

CRACK.

The resounding sound filled the room; it echoed, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley keeping themselves as close to the desk as they could manage-

More voices- Australian and- British? Hermione's heart lurched again-

"MUM!" Ron called out again among the screams and spells- lights flashed-

Hermione stood up; ready to take on what was out there-

Death Eaters were in the middle of the room, one was trying to Aperate, and it wasn't working-

Surrounding them was Australian Aurors, Hermione guessed as she ran out behind the desk- there also was people she recognized- Ginny's Patronus!

Ron was thrown in a corner, still tied- She ducked underneath a jet of red light, running, the mahogany floors clunking with her every step-

"HERMIONE!" he yelled as she got closer, running and trying to jinx someone who was aiming their wand at her at the same time…

"WHAT?" that was Harry; now dueling with someone she didn't know against the Death Eater she had just missed-

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled back to him, ropes gone, now trying to get up-Hermione pushed him back down as purple flames just missed their heads.

"HARRY!" Ginny had joined the battle, throwing herself into the din, sending hexes in every direction-

"RON!" Hermione had just looked over her shoulder to where he was only a second before- now he was running toward a fallen Death Eater, abandoned as the fight continued without him.

"PROTEGO!" she shouted, blocking a curse from coming his way as he reached into the black robes pocket, drawing out two wands-

"RON!" Mrs. Weasley was out from behind the desk-gesturing Ron to throw her a wand-

Hermione was weaving in between people, trying to help, not to sure who was what-

"GINNY!" she screeched as a green jet flew in the direction of the redhead, Ginny threw herself to the floor, tripping an Auror-

And then it was over.

Strange, but welcomed silence draped that hall as people slowly began to pick themselves up, a powerful looking man walking between the stunned, wrapping some up securely in thick cords, hovering them above the rest- they were all dressed in black, except for a few-

"Hermione Granger?" a slow, deep voice called as Hermione helped Ginny up-

She turned. It was Kingsley, and behind him was-

"Mum?" Hermione said weakly, before darkness closed up around her, she was falling, down unto the floor…

**A/N: How did you like it? I don't feel like proofing, so if you find a mistake, please let me know! And if your sick of the whole death eater thing, then don't worry, I think this might be the last. **


	11. Dancing

Images flashed behind her closed eyes; her dream's heartbeat quickened with the pace of nightmares, horrid memories…

Professor Sprout, dead, being hovered above the fray by some sympathetic Hogwartian, trying to prevent her body from being any more sullied… Terry Boot, coated in third degree burns, screaming, his voice echoing above the sound of the battle…

Her head gave an almighty pound, her visions twisting, fact mixing with fantasy- her parents were in a portrait behind Tonk's body, Ginny swimming beside them, blaming Hermione for what happened, yelling about the jellyfish, why hadn't Hermione stopped it?

Mr. Weasley had Crookshanks for a head, Dumbledore hanging suspended from the ceiling like Sprout, but his face was livid, sparkling blue eyes turning into red, slit like holes…

Harry was angry at her, whipping her with Nagini, scolding her on how she had let him down, how useless she was…

Ron was riding a spider, telling her to come on, it was fun, the Death Eater was torturing a kangaroo, for some reason thinking it was her father….

"Hermione." The kangaroo said, shaking violently. "Come on, Hermione. Once you eat me you'll feel better. Come on, pumpkin."

"No." She replied firmly to the kangaroo. "I don't eat you."

"What?"

Now who was that?

She was once more blessed with darkness, but then the darkness faded, a roguish, orange shade radiating from her eyelids- eyelids-

"Hmm?"

Hermione Granger blinked; she was so dizzy, he stomach literally pitching as if a small sailboat in a storm, she didn't want to see more light- it would pierce her, break her apart, and tear her body…

"Here, dear-"

Something was pressing against her lips; they wanted her to take a sip-

She closed her mouth around the small vile, tilting her head back as fast as it would allow her, letting the biting, icy liquid to slide down her throat, she was reminded of an equally frozen potion, long ago in a dark room, she had been scared, so very scared then…

She felt the ice spread through her veins, clearing the passages blocked in her head, she gave a little shudder, but then it was over, the throbbing in her head cleared, the pressure gone.

"Thanks." She murmured, pushing the hair off her face, sitting up maybe a bit too fast- she was woozy still, her eyes closed again as she made to lay back down on her cushioned mat-

"No, honey, better to stay up." That voice- she hadn't heard it in the longest time- she hadn't noticed how much she missed it, how much she craved it, until this very second.

"Mum." She sighed, opening her bright brown eyes slowly, afraid, like that it would be just another stage of her sickening dream…

"Yes, I'm here." It really was her mother, smiling down at her- her wide smile; Hermione had always been envious of her mother's smile, so warm, so cheering…

"And we promise we won't make you eat us." Ginny was laughing on her other side- Hermione blushed; she hadn't talked in her sleep in ages-

"What's going on?" She was so confused. She looked up, around- they were still in the ocean Atrium, how long had she been out? Where was everyone else?

"Well. You, since you haven't eaten in, you know, twelve hours, and since you're not used to being chased around a giant labyrinth and then battling runaway Death Eaters-you passed straight out." Ginny lectured, mock serious, now throwing a banana at her friend, who clumsily caught it and wolfed it down.

"I knew you should have had breakfast." Mrs. Weasley sputtered, embarrassed to be admitting mistreatment of someone under her charge in front of said charge's mother. Hermione remembered a faint image of turning away waffles before they left for the ministry, ashamed of how Mrs. Weasley was ashamed. She hated this whole guilt trapping thing. This made her, for the most part, brutally straightforward. But at least she usually got to avoid situations like this.

The banana was already helping; she could feel her stomach accepting the fruit into its clutches, sending small gas bubbles back up her esophagus.

The door on the other side of the hallway opened, making everyone's head turn as anxiety momentarily took control of their minds-

But it was just Harry.

"Hullo." He said as he got closer, striding confidently down the hall, his robes torn and hair grey with dust. "Hullo Mrs. Granger!" he remarked pleasantly, shaking her hand after an awkward attempt to –maybe hug her mother? Hermione giggled.

He looked down at her, disheveled hair and banana peelings included-

"See your feeling better." He grinned, pulling a chair over from near the wall, ignoring the rather large shark that was staring at him greedily. "Mrs. Granger, I can not begin to tell you how much Hermione has done for us." She glared at him. "She's one of the reasons I'm still here." She bent over to slap him, Harry sliding over to avoid her hand.

"And she didn't loose a bit of spirit." Ginny finished, walking over to lean on the back of his chair, Harry's emerald green eyes good-natured and winking.

Hermione threw her peel at him.

Her mother was laughing.

"I'd believe that." She chortled, reaching for her daughter's hand and rubbing it lovingly.

Hermione looked up at the people staring down at her from her perch on the thin mat, she felt small, a newborn her family was fawning over.

Her checks began to color again. This was just all too strange.

The loud creak of noise told them the door was opening again- this time bringing Mr. Granger and-

"Hermione?" Ron sprinted past the adults to run over to her, almost knocking Ginny out of the way as he went around her to stop short behind Hermione, sitting down as fast as he could without his rather long limbs getting in the way, his freckled cheeks scrunched up in worry, relaxing when he saw her bemused, but otherwise absolutely normal, expression.

"I'm fine." She said quietly as his face began to blush from making such a scene. "Thank you." She whispered, far quieter, smiling at him. Oh, Ronald.

"So." Mrs. Weasley said tentatively, zoning Hermione back to the hall, releasing her eyes from the grip of Ron's. She turned and saw her father- she got herself up and ran to him, hugging him tight, his arms shaking as he held his only child.

Everything that she had been though, from battles to funerals, camping to nightmares, melted away as she buried her face in her father's chest- suddenly she was six, being picked up after falling down the stairs- eight, after being teased, eleven, getting her Hogwarts letter during dinner one summer day- fifteen, seeing the looks of disappointment on her parent's face after telling them she would have to stay at Hogwarts that Christmas…

"We missed you." Her father's voice was trembling, she could hear the muted conversation continuing behind her, but it wasn't real, nothing had happened, all she had done was fall down the stairs….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"…And that's when-"

"We fell into the ocean." Hermione finished for Ginny, loving the sounds of surprise coming from the rest of the table.

"Seriously?" Ron asked from her other side, baffled.

"Seriously." She replied, leaning back in the wooden chairs of the Doxy-Day, kicking him softly underneath the table cloth, watching his blue eyes flicker in the firelight...

"It was a type of farm." Ginny tried to explain, maiming swimming to the amusement of them all. "And there was jellyfish."

"How in hell's name did you end up there?" Harry asked, laughing and shaking his head.

"Oh, shut up." Ginny nudged him; Hermione threw the crust of her bread at his head.

"Be nice, girls." Mr. Granger said before taking a long draft of Butterbeer. He loved the sweet drink.

"Anyway." Hermione started again, raising her voice above the laughter. "They were cultivating some type of plant, and there was a door on the bottom, so we had to swim down to it-"

"Let me guess-" Harry said, holding an empty tea cup to his eye- "The dregs told me you used a- er- bubble head charm!"

Hermione clapped, Ginny praising his immense seer traits.

"How did you get out of there?" Mrs. Granger asked, clearly worried about her daughter's previous predicament.

"The door, Mum!" Hermione answered reassuringly- she smiled at her Mother, thinking some other stories would have to be left untold in her presence.

"What?" Ron asked, smirking- "Where the bloody 'ell did you find a door?"

"Ronald." Ginny started, leaning down the table to get closer to him. "Sometimes there is just a door!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ron laughed, waving her off.

"I'm with Ron." Harry pointed sharply with his spoon, splattering Hermione's dad with treacle tart. "Oh, sorry about that, Mr. Granger"

"No Problem, Harry." He said, patting him on the back, beaming in the dim light of the Doxy-Day's dining room.

"Anyway-" Ginny resumed telling the story, waving around her goblet a bit drunkenly. "We got through the jellyfish and those creepy plants-"

"Gillyweed." Tia said picking up Hermione's finished dinner plate, smiling as Hermione nodded her thanks at the waitress.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, mouth hanging open.

"Gillyweed." Tia responded, eyebrows raised. "Our Ministry is famous for their Gillyweed."

Harry groaned, head in hands, drawing a tremendous laugh from the table. Tia walked hurriedly away from the table, wondering about the sanity of those famous foreigners.

Ron was still banging his hand on the table when they had stopped their hysterics enough for Hermione to speak.

"Enough about us though." She said, brushing tears from her cheeks. "What happened to you, Mum?"

Her mom looked a bit nervous.

"You really want us to tell you?" she asked, looking at her husband.

"Of course you don't if you don't want to!" Hermione said quickly, a bit surprised. "It's just that, you know, suddenly you were there and I have no idea how, it just really- was, er, a shock, you know?"

There was a pause in which the chatter and sounds of the other people around them penetrated their painfully silent table.

"Okay." Mrs. Granger said slowly- everyone leaned in a bit, like if they were school children sharing a piece of juicy gossip.

"What day is it?" she now asked, deep in concentration.

"Er- June fifteenth. 1998." Ron deciphered from his golden watch, squinting his eyes to better see the symbols underneath the glass.

"Right." Mrs. Granger sat up, pushing her light brown hair- thick, like her daughters, away from her face, taking a deep breath before she started her story.

"Well, then, it's been about eleven months since we left England under your charm." She gestured to Hermione, who was glad the faint light hid her blush. She was very happy her parents hadn't brought that up before hand. It was just one of those things where you just didn't want to talk about it…

"And, my dear, what a charm it was. We had no inkling of anything of you, or of anything. It seems like such an empty time when I look back on it now. It's a little scary, what your spells can do." She gave a small tremble, and breathed deeply.

"We lived comfortably." Her father picked up the thread, shrugging his shoulders. "We visited the sights, rented a condo, cooked our own dinners. It wasn't bad. We had some good times."

"It still was strange though." Mrs. Granger said, nodding to her husband. "Everything, still was okay until we decided to go to-"

"New Zealand." Mr. Granger stated, taking another sip of butterbeer.

"Yes, New Zealand." Hermione looked at her Mother. She had her brave face on. What had happened to them? Guilt flooded her heart.

"And that's when they found us. Not to sure how they did that. But, anyway, that was when Wendell and Monica Wilkins faded back into Kathleen and Kenneth Granger."

"It took them a while though." Her dad started, his face, even now, shinning with pride. "And when they finally did, they couldn't get information out of us anyway."

Hermione's Mom looked troubled. "Something happened then, though. Something big. They were talking about being caught, it all being over."

"Must have been after the 23rd then." Ginny whistled softly to herself, engrossed, as them all, in their tale.

"So they brought us back to Australia." Mrs. Granger glanced fleetingly at Mr. Granger. "But they were much…gentler, then before. And then we waited."

Hermione felt something was wrong.

"Mum- before that- did they- hurt you?"

Mrs. Granger shifted uncomfortably. "A bit." She said quietly. Hermione's anger bristled. If they were like any other Death Eaters, they would have tortured the Muggles senseless. She felt sick. They had better get the most horrendous punishment possible.

"And, and then, half of them left. Earlier today. And then they took us to that building."

Mr. Granger took his wife's hand. "And then we were rescued."

Mrs. Weasley was saying something about how happy they were that they were fine, Harry was talking about how that was the last of the bad guys; everything was going to be okay now.

No, it's not. It's not okay, Harry. She wanted to scream, to yell. Anger was buzzing in her ears, she wanted to do something, hurt them for hurting her so much- she couldn't stand it.

Someone tapped her shoulder.

"What?" she snapped.

It was Ron, pointing to the middle of the dining room, where, she saw, there was a band, and people dancing.

"Would you like too?" he asked slowly, sensing her fury.

"Oh." She sighed. His face fell a little bit.

"Yeah, why not." she said, trying to give a convincing smile.

He beamed back, taking her hand and dragging her out of her wooden chair, she was giggling- now they were dancing, he was holding her close, they were spinning around to the loud beat, with every stomp she released some of her irritation, her heart lifted up as they laughed together, bumping into the other dancers…

Death Eaters can wait- She thought, letting Ron spin her around. And when we do get to them, they better be prepared for the worst we can bring.

**A/N: okay, hope you like it! If you have alerts to this story (and thank you if you do!) watch out, I'm going to be proofing and re-posting chapters, so they won't be new, just prettier. Thanks, and please review and keep reading!**


End file.
